Killer Intent
by Roxius
Summary: A certain duelist at Duel Academy has finally had enough of Judai and his friends. Warning: Rated for strong language, character deaths, and undescriptive rape. Please R & R! No Flames!


**01. Yuki Judai **

God, how I hate him! He ruined my life! I used to be king! I was the greatest duelist to ever attend the academy…until HE arrived. He made me a laughing stock.

He disgusts me. That happy-go-lucky grin, his attitude towards life, his ability to see duel monster spirits…I hate everything about the goddamn bastard!

I'm going to cut off his damn dick and stuff it down his fuckin' throat!!

…Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. After I lost to him, my life fell into chaos. I could not let that fool get away with this. He had to die.

I wasn't sure exactly how I should eliminate him. Eventually, I chose one of the kitchen knives. I loved the way it looked. It made me feel…happy. It was night, so I could walk through the grounds freely without being caught.

I let the cold night air fill me with its power as I walked up to that fuckin' idiot's room. He was in bed with a goddamn goofy grin on his face. It was so disgusting.

Just looking at this bastard made my blood boil. He drove me insane with that goddamn whiney voice of his. With a quick swipe, I slashed that moron's throat open. Still, I wasn't very satisfied. So I sliced up his face and chest a bit before leaving.

The next day, I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the medics carry Yuki Judai's body away. Sho was bawling his eyes out, trying desperately to wake Judai up. Suddenly, I had found my next target.

**02. Sho Marufuji**

That little midget was just as bad as Judai. He was a worthless human who didn't deserve to live. Yet, he has proven himself to possibly be stronger than me!

I could not accept that fact. How could something as…putrid…as this _child _be more powerful than me? It drove me mad! All he ever did was whine and be all full of brother-angst and crap!

So I killed that goddamn pisser right as he was about to fall asleep. Slashed out his eyes and cut open his chest, allowing his organs to spill out.

He was a loser, but his blood was quite delicious. Unfortunately, I had to throw away the knife before I finished my meal. I couldn't leave any evidence…

**03. Asuka Tenjoin**

She ruined me. I loved her. I was willing to throw myself in the line of fire to save her, but she wanted nothing to do with me. She wanted Judai, and no one else.

I hated watching her cry as they carried Judai away. She was badly affected by Judai's untimely demise. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't eat anything, and she wouldn't even work.

I really wanted to comfort her, but deep down I knew she deserved it. Did Judai ever shown any loving affection for her? NO! Did Judai cheer her on during her duel against Fubuki? NO!

Still, I couldn't stand watching her be so miserable, so I decided to end her life. I knew that would mean she would be with Judai again, but I was going to take something from her Judai would never have. Her virginity.

Asuka was quite surprised to see me enter her room through the window. She didn't put much of a fight as I tied her down. Maybe Asuka KNEW I was the one who killed Judai and she KNEW that she would see her love again. That didn't stop her from throwing every single swear word my way, though.

I stripped Asuka down and chuckled softly as I watched her nude body shiver in the cold. She tried to scream, but I shut her up good with a nice smack to the face. The moment I entered her, I could tell she was actually enjoying it somewhat.

I tasted her, felt her, moved her, hit her, and bite her. I did everything I could to violate her. When all was said and done, I shot her in the heart and left her on that blood and cum-soaked bed. I cleaned myself off and got dressed.

I felt a small pang of guilt as I treaded back to my dorm. A few hours later, Asuka Tenjoin was found in her bedroom, dead and nude.

**04. Ryo Marufuji**

I wanted to smash his brains in and rip out his heart with my bare hands, but he had already left the academy four months ago. Oh, well.

**05. Chronos**

I purposely left this man as my last target. He is the one to blame for all of this. He is not a human being. He is a monster. A monster who manipulates others and goes around dressed like a goddamn fuckin' dyke! (Which he obviously is, by the way…)

This "man", Chronos, hurt me long ago. He touched me and pulled me. He forced me into things that I never want to see or do again. He ripped my sanity to shreds and devoured my soul.

As I watch him sleep peacefully in his bed with a smile on his face, I couldn't help but shoot him now. How could he sleep in peace, knowing that he has hurt so many people. He violated people! That goddamn bastard violated ME!

Just staring at him made me furious. I could feel my body shaking with anger as the gay asshole lets out a small snore. What was I waiting for? HE MUST DIE!

….But I can't kill him. The gun's barrel is inches from his face…and I can't kill him. I could feel hot tears pouring down my face. I just don't understand why I can't kill him.

I was still wondering why when I accidentally pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Is that it?" demanded the police officer. The black-haired rich boy named Manjyome Jun nodded slightly and said, "Yes…I killed them. And I'd do it again, too…"

The police officer shook his head in disappoint and led Manjyome to the electric chair…


End file.
